


Of Flooded Buildings and Kidnappings

by imperativa



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Firefighter!Makoto, M/M, but it is okay shut up, chef!haru, cop!Rin, cop!Sousuke, curse words, i can't believe you even asked me omfg, i mean the makoharu is implied, i'm still having feels about the whale post on tumblr, lol, momo and nitori are only mentioned, not really - Freeform, these fuckers swear a LOT, this should alleviate the pain, yes dax they're human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperativa/pseuds/imperativa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you asked Matsuoka Rin where he thought he would be ten years after his high school graduation, working for the police force wouldn’t be his answer.</p><p>Being kidnapped and handcuffed to a fucking pole probably wouldn't be his answer either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Flooded Buildings and Kidnappings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daxii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxii/gifts).



> I haven't written anything since The Adventures of Dadwin, so go easy on me. This is also based on the official image from the DVDs that has Rin rescuing Sousuke and they're underwater and handcuffed. So, yes. THIS IS BASED OFF OF SOME OFFICIAL ART. Also, this is a gift for Daxii. MOM LOVES U, KIDDO.

If you asked Matsuoka Rin where he thought he would be ten years after his high school graduation, working for the police force wouldn’t be his answer. Being kidnapped and handcuffed to a fucking pole wouldn’t be his answer either.

And yet, here he was working for Iwatobi PD. Not that he was actually at the department, but that’s beside the point.

Rin slowly opened his eyes and blinked away the blood. He tried to ignore the throbbing pain he felt on his temple (did someone hit him over the head?). The last thing he remembered was closing in on the two escaped con artists, Cornflower and The Orange Otter (seriously, the _fuck_?), with his partner and best friend Yamazaki Sousuke. He let out a groan when he noticed his wrists were handcuffed to some kind of metal pole. And what on earth was that sound? Why were his legs wet?

_Running water?_

“Rin? Are you awake?” The maroon haired man heard from somewhere across the room.

He squinted, adjusting to the darkness of the room. It seemed like he was in some sort of abandoned basement with only one tiny window at the top of the wall. Across the room was his partner, grunting and gasping as he attempted to pull himself free from his confinement. _Who the hell_ kidnapped _us?_ Rin thought to himself.

“Sou?” Rin asked as he saw his panicked state. “Where are we? How-“

“Don’t worry about that right now, Rin,” Sousuke cut him off, “this room is filling with water fast-“ So _that’s_ what that sound was. “-and we’ve got to get out of here.”

Rin looked down into the darkness and saw that he was, in fact, waist deep in water.

“What the fuck? Sou, what-“

“RIN! Forget that right now and try to get your wrists free! You’ve been knocked out for hours.”

Rin pulled against the handcuffs digging into his wrists. The two ex-swimmers twisted their hands and wrists this way and that in an attempt to break free. And only after what seemed like an eternity of struggling, Sousuke slumped back against the pole, sweating.

“Rin,” the brunet mumbled. “Stop. Just stop. It’s over.”

The shark looked up and squinted at Sousuke. “Are you fucking- Sou, we can’t just give up! It’s hot as fucking hell, too. Is this water heating up?”

Sousuke shook his head. “Rin. Rin, I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. If only I had paid better attention. I couldn’t even protect you-“

“Sousuke, shut up. Why is it so goddamn hot-“

“-and I’ve been trying to break free to save you for the past couple of hours-“

“-just shut the fuck up-“

“-and now I got you into this shit-“

“-we’re partners. You didn’t do anyth-“

“-and Rin, I love you _so_ much-“

“I LOVE YOU TOO, JACKASS. NOW SHUT UP! ONE OF MY HANDS IS FREE!”

Sousuke’s teal eyes widened to the size of softballs. “How?!”

Rin growled. “Because I’m a fucking magician, that’s how. My other wrist is stuck.” He let out a deep breath. “I’m going to have to break it.”

His partner stared at him and narrowed his eyes. “Break…it? Break what? The _fuck,_ Rin? You can’t break your wrist.”

Rin rolled his eyes. “I can and I will.”

“You can’t just-“

“Then how do you propose we get out of this mess? The water is almost to my chin.” Rin was met with silence. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. On the count of three. One, two-“

“Wait!” Sousuke yelled across the room, “Don’t you have a bobby pin?”

Rin stared incredulously at the other man. “Yes,” he said slowly, as if he was speaking to a small child. “I carry around fucking _bobby_ _pins_ in my pocket like a little girl.”

“Fuck you, Matsuoka. You have long girly hair. I carry them around for you for when you wear your stupid ponytail.”

 Rin stared at him. “THE FUCK?”

Sousuke blushed bright pink. “Shut the hell up, man!”

Rin shook his head. Any other time and this shit would be hilarious, but this was a life or death situation, and the water finally reached their chins. There was simply no time for jokes.

“Sou, listen. I’m going to break my wrist free and come get that bobby pin from you and get you out and get us the hell out of here.”

“Rin, no. Please. Don’t-“ Sousuke took a deep breath and held it as the water continued to rise.

Fortunately for Sousuke, Rin’s howl of pain was drowned out as the water rose past his ears.

Rin easily pulled his broken wrist from the handcuff and swam up to catch his breath. He dove under the water towards his partner, left wrist dangling limply at his side. Digging around in Sousuke’s pockets, he located the tiny bobby pin and set to work. When he got one of Sousuke’s wrists free, he swam up and took a deep breath before swimming back down to his lover.

Sousuke felt himself becoming lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a pair of frantic red eyes.

x

“Yamazaki. Oi. Yamazaki.” An obnoxious voice whispered into Sousuke’s ear. The brunet shot up quickly, but felt two hands push him back.

“Rin! Where’s Rin?”

Nanase Haruka pushed him pack into a seated position. Was he in an ambulance? “Yamazaki, Rin is okay,” the mackerel-obsessed bastard assured him. “He’s in another ambulance getting his wrist set. But he’s still knocked out."

Sousuke relaxed a bit and sat back against his gurney. He took in his surroundings and his eyes widened in complete and utter shock.

“You’re fucking kidding me right now.”

Haruka stared and followed the teal eyed man’s line of sight, settling on the old, abandoned building. The peeling letters of _Iwatobi Swim Club Returns_ glittered in the brightness as the firefighters attempted to contain the flames licking at the building. That must be why the water was heating up. Some dumbass seriously set the old swim club on fire? After trying to  _drown_ two cops?  _Really?_

Sousuke snorted. “I bet this shit was Momo’s bright idea. What a sick joke. Trying to be funny, huh? When we catch them, I’m gonna beat the shit out of him.”

“If you catch them at all,” Haruka mumbled, “Didn’t you and Rin let them get away?” Sick burn.

“Nanase,” Sousuke growled, “If you want to live, I suggest you shut your fucking-“

“Oi, Sou!”

Sousuke whipped around and saw Rin limping over to him, being scolded by Mother hen Tachibana Makoto for not staying seated.

“Why the hell are you limping?”

Rin scowled at him. “I only saved your ass by kicking out that window. I’m sorry that it displeases his highness if I hurt my ankle.”

Haruka snorted and flicked Sousuke on the forehead, earning himself a glare. He helped Rin to sit on the gurney next to Sousuke, a soft and rare smile appearing on his (otherwise, stoic) face when he saw his best friend snuggle against his boyfriend.

Haruka stepped back and stood next to Makoto and the two watched as Sousuke stroked Rin’s hair, the latter crying (as usual) as the former whispered sweet words of “I’m happy you’re okay, Rin” and “I love you so much, Rin” into his ear.

Makoto turned to Haruka and smiled, “I’m so glad they’re alright.”

“I bet they’re going to have sex tonight.”

“HARU!”

**Author's Note:**

> if you see any typos, let me know. I posted this while at work and didn't have a chance to look over it. I also had a difficult time ending this bullshit because I'm full of shit. 
> 
> //rolls away


End file.
